Between-Rivers
The Between-Rivers area (Arazi: Bantatyöstis) is a wide stretch of land in Eastern Aradór, its borders defined by Holme in the West and Eduin in the East, the Northern borders of the state of Aradór as well as an imaginary line drawn between the confluence of rivers Haltwen and Holme and the city of Ventèn. The river Haltwen forms a central artery of trade and transportation in the region. Between-Rivers form a cultural region, an ecoregion and an administrative province of the state of Aradór. Green and lush forests and meadows are characteristic to this region, so is marshes that are found almost nowhere else in Aradór. A striking feature of this land is the lonesome and steep hills that occasionally rise above the even land of the southern Between-Rivers like tall watchtowers, most notable of these being Mount Soyaza. The region is relatively densely populated, and the 3rd,4th, 5th and 6th largest cities in Aradór are located in Between-Rivers. The administrative centre of the province is Scallaba, 3rd largest city in the region and 5th in the state, which, unlike the rest of the large cities of the province, is centrally located. Ecology and nature Being a warm and comparatively humid environment, the Between-Rivers harbours a huge biological diversity, particularly pronounced in its forests. The vast majority of the region's north are covered in forests. The dominant trees are oaks (Quercus robur, petraea, further south also ilex), beeches (Fagus), various species of ash (Fraxinus), joined by the plane tree (Platanus) and olives in the more southern areas. Other trees found in the forest include but are not limited to laurel, maple, poplar, willow and many other deciduous trees. The forests are inhabited by a number of herbivore animals, e.g. roe deer, wisent and aurochs. Other animals include rodents such as squirrels and beavers. The main carnivores are the gray wolf, lynx and occasional the Gondalan tiger, a rare and majestic feline. Important forest: Harando Forest, Mitséhi Woodlands. The sunnier and tree-free areas have meadows with a plenty of flowers, such as various species of Primula ''and anemones. Daffodils and tulips are frequent, as are some lilies, several kinds of roses and many other flowers and flowering bushes. Apart from the grazing animals, these meadows are also populated by rabbits and hares, as well as the Gondolan lynx, a species of cat somewhat reminiscent of the Iberian lynx (''Lynx pardinus) The wetter areas harbour vast wetlands which are the home for many reptiles and particularly birds. Due to human action, the extent of these wetlands has been gradually decreasing. Agriculture The ecological region of Between-Rivers can easily be divided in southern and northern portions; the agriculture of the region follows the same division, although the differences bight not be too drastic. The agricultural staples: In History The Between-Rivers area have been a historically significant territory as the stage of a lot of fights for power and political intrigue, becoming the socially dominant part of Aradór, besides Araero itself. Several minor wars and battles, some of them small and some larger, were fought in Between-Rivers during the times of Asàel. The frequent warfare by warring parties, outlaw groups and bandits prompted fortification of the region. As Between-Rivers is naturally rich in neither stone nor metals fit for castle building, these resources were generally imported from other regions, notable Nelea and Coedor. The increased trading activities as well as the significant capital and labour investments associated with castle building established a good base for the regions later economic development. Some of the most prominent forts and castles in Between.Rivers include: * Mirg Soyazi, seat of the House of Nummure; * Mirg Bürad, seat of the noble Büradizi family; * Mirg Rúbarde, * Bili Facti, * Mirg Dzundang, * Mirg Feliora, * Bili Yúlani. Culture Between-Rivers has a central location in the Arazi cultural sphere. The region has influenced the development of Aradór in many ways, having been the location of key historical conflicts, the point of origin for influential noble families or notable people, as well as the place where the Bantazi language was originally spoken before its spread westward and southward. The region is predominately Eastern Obenist, although a number of other religions are practiced, mostly in urban centres. Among the most common minority religions are Western Obenism and Favus Lēdonī. In contrast to other regions of Aradór, Between-Rivers has an unusually high number of preserved temples from the pre-Obenist era of Arazi Polytheism, now housing Obenist congregations. The central and northern parts of Between-Rivers are heavily industrialised. The people consider value hard work and consider it a virtue, particularly emphasising agriculture, despite its relatively little role in the regions economy. The people of northern Between-Rivers highly regard the historical staple foods - barley, apple and fava beans, which feature not only in traditional cuisine, but also as a part of religious offerings and ceremonial rituals. The agricultural staples differ in the south. Wheat and rice are more likely to be grown, as are peaches and apricots. Neither grapes nor olives, the stereotypical staples of Arazi agriculture and cuisine, are extensively grown in Between-Rivers. Demographics Between-Rivers is a heavily populated region. The third largest city in Aradór, Miryene, is located on the Eastern edge of the region; the fourth largest city, Üfari, is situated on the Western edge. Numerous smaller towns and cities are scattered around the region in relative proximity, forming a dense net of settlements that gradually becomes denser the further one moves from the centre towards Araero and the northern borders of Aradór. Significant settlements in Between-Rivers include: * Miryene; * Üfari; * Scallaba; * Pallùr; * Callèn * Holmir; * Prifero; * Uibelo; * Tśayle; * Awle; * Heśli; * Rantèl; * Cubrili; * Dorbèng. Category:Aradór Category:Geography Category:Provinces of Aradór Category:Between-Rivers